Dream Chaser
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: No matter if he has to get a few scars on his heart, or if a few people have to be knocked out of the way, he knows deep down he is a true dream chaser. And he'll keep chasing his dreams until his very last one is finally filled. Marvelous-centric, sequel to "What Controls the Heart".
1. Rebel

_**Dream Chaser 1 **_

Everyone has a dream.

Most children had dreams of becoming a princess, a police officer, a fireman, a nurse, etc. etc. As teeangers, they may long to get into the college of their dream, or to have a family of their own. Many tried for fame, but most of them ended up as commoners, just living life by the motions, nothing destined to be special.

But Marvelous was always detirmined he was going to be something really great.

Joining the Red Pirates was never a goal for him, though, in the end, he didn't regret knowing Aka Red. In his first week of adjusting to the new lifestyle, he'd quickly discovered that Aka Red was a wise middle-aged man, and he'd thought for so long that Basco was just a smart-mouth that wasn't a bad friend. He figured this was a good way to get to the treasure, and to have allies.

But after that night, he'd decided he was going to have to avenge his captain's death. So he gathered keys throughout the gallexy, his goal both the greatest treasure in the universe, but also to make _him_ proud. To avenge his death, and to find something greater than universe's worth.

To do all of that, though, he needed the Ranger Keys.

He liked how that kid had guts. It reminded him a lot of himself when he was that age, running around and taking things he knew weren't orginally his. He was always a little rebel, and this Earth boy was as well, by the looks of it.

However, it was also obvious they were rebels with purposes.

Even though his crew wasn't too happy about it, he didn't regret the kid getting beat up by the Zangyack. He'd done all he could, but he wasn't very strong, and was easily defeated. To the now current Captain of the Galleon, it wasn't a very big deal at all. It wasn't like he died or anything, and they'd defeated the enemy and still made it back in time for dinner, so what was the big deal?

"That Earth kid reminded me of a certain someone," Joe's voice spoke behind him, and he smirked lightly as he looked over to his best friend.

"Shut up," he said playfully, crossing his arms over his chest cooly and leaning back a little as Gokai Blue did the same in unison with him as the wind from where they stood on the lookouts' nest, "but you're right."

Truth be told, he always was the little fighter. When he was a runt, he'd stow out on frieghters by himself, not wanting to put up with the grief he constantly got at his broken home. He was always looking for treasure, trying to find something to prove him _wasn't _to be messed with and that he _was _more than a stupid kid with a pointless dream.

"He seemd alright," the first mate commented, "why'd you let the Zangyack go that far?"

"He had to be put in his place by somebody," the captain replied, his famous smirk playing on his lips lightly.

"He's not the only one, Captain," he said it in a cool, even tone, but even Marvelous could catch the slight teasing tone hinting his friend's voice. He knew best out of all of the crew: When he'd met Aka Red, even he got put in his place.

As the two young men stood together against the night, Marvelous gave a silent will for the kid to keep chasing his own dream, just as he had. If fate made their paths cross again, he'd have to be sure and check into that. With his brash and cocky act, Gokai Red appealed to many as a show-off who didn't nessacarly care about other people. But truth be told, he was very concerned with people, children esspecially, with never giving up on their dreams, and doing whatever it took to keep them alive, even if it included a few scars on the heart and few people knocked out of the way.

The greatest treasure in the universe. Avenge a fallen hero.

His dream was a combo, even though the first one was his main priority. The later kind of came with the package, if he could just manage to get his hands on said treasure.

Then he'd make a new dream.

Nobody would ever hear him admit to it, but Captain Marvelous was truly a dream chaser and he knew it. He wasn't ashamed of it, though, and covered up his once starry eyes with a fearless gleam and covered a awed smile with a cool smirk as time made him tougher. By now, he'd become comfortable with confience and being brash, and never giving up, no matter the cost to himself.

And he knew he'd keep chasing his dreams, past the moon and all the stars, until he finally achieved his final one.


	2. Backup

_**Dream Chaser 2**_

He was back.

That sorry son of a bitch was actuallly _back._

Marvelous couldn't believe it, but he could totally believe it at the same time. Even though he was a true coward for running away on the fate-sealing night, he was also not one to leave something unfinished, just like himself. Of course he would dare to show his face, his smirk, and his twisted sense of humor and way of life to them all again. That was always how he was, but it didn't mean Gokai Red liked it.

He didn't like it at _all_.

* * *

Unbelivable.

As he slammed his head into a support of the ship, his stomach knotted with deep worry, concern, and undeniable rage. That sick bastard had taken his crew, and he had to chose between them and he team.

_Not going to happen. _

* * *

_Thank goodness. _

His plan hadn't failed; his crew was safe, and so were the keys.

The cool, cocky persona that he walked away with constantly said, "Of course my plan worked." But inside of his heart, what he really felt, was pure relief. For a while there, he was almost afraid that it wasn't going to work, which would be _very _bad. But it did, so it didn't make since for his stomach to still be knotted up, right?

Not exactly.

Now that Basco was back, they were all in a lot more danger. Him being in danger wasn't a concern of his; he wasn't afraid of that. But he was afraid for his crew, though he rarely showed that to anyone, even to Joe, his best friend. If anything happened to them and he was accountable, he was kind of curious to see if he could actually handle that. Ever since his captain passed, he knew he was responsible to anyone who dared to follow him/

He was responsible for four lives now, five if you counted Navi.

And if anything ever serious happened to them, he honestly didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

"Something's on your mind, right?"

Luka's voice surprised him a little, since she was very suddenly behind him without any warning and noise to indicate she was coming. He jumped slightly before smirking off his thinking, serious face, leaning back casually on his heels, arms over his chest casually.

"Nah," he lied cooly, looking up at the stars with her as she stood with him in the lookout's nest, "I'm good."

"You're lying," she didn't say it an accusation, rather as something both of them already knew and accepted, as she searching the skies, "ah...there's one."

Both of them stood, envoloped in silence except for her occasional outloud-counting of the number of shooting stars she found with her carefully trained, skilled eyes. He'd always known she knew he was hiding something, just like he knew Joe did. But bringing it up to him only happened when they were alone, away from the other;s, and they didn't press him much on it, anyway.

None of them were really the sympathtic-comfort type, anyway.

But that was fine with both of them; they understood they'd both gone through a lot. Luka knew that Basco bothered Marvelous, and he knew she had our share of life's burdens still wieghing on her from the past. Even so, it would be nice to try and let go sometimes, for both of their previously shattered hearts.

"So what do you think about?" he finally asked, and she smirked lightly.

"I think we're going to have some wicked nightmares tonight," she replied, and he smirked his famous smirk with a small roll of his eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed, brining the light conversation back to the silence.

Somehow, just her being around relaxed him a bit. Basco was going to a very big problem, even more of one than Zangyack for him especially, but right now, he didn't mind so much. His crew was safe for one more night, and he was going to keep fighting until he finally avenged his fallen captain.

And even when he fell short, he always had Joe and Luka right behind him to catch him.


	3. Bravery

Dream Chaser 3

For somebody with an impecable cool and cocky pesona, even he had to admit that he'd become scared.

He couldn't quite explain _why_. All he knew was that the fear had struck him in the heart, which kind of contridicted everything Aka Red had taught him before his too-soon time. Even so, he'd also taught the current pirate captain to be careful and pay attention to the things that are easily overlooked. That was how to find traps or false door to lead to death, and that was how the Red pirates were sucessful for so long.

Luka apparently knew this method.

She was a sly one, alright. She could see things many people couldn't/didn't see, and she knew how to keep her eyes open, even when she was asleep. If she wasn't a part of his crew, he had very little doubt she wouldn't make it just fine on her. Inwardly, he admired her a bit, and knew she had the makings of something very great. If he hadn't gone that adventure himself, she would've found the Heart Hades just fine and he knew it.

Yes, she certainly had guts about her.

But now he was caught in a bit of a paradox. He both questioned how much confidence he really had within himself, even though he knew why he was rarely afraid. Even so, he couldn't really explain the spurts of fear that had occured earlier.

Odd.

* * *

_Topped. _

He'd finally figured it out.

It was the reality he had been topped that made him afraid. He'd never taken too kindly for anyone being better than him, even when he'd first met his fallen captain. and tried to skewer him. The adventer appeared much better than him as did Gokai Yellow, and that had disturbed him enough to become more timid. He suddenly felt as though he was ten again, petrified to jump for fear that his life would be lost before desired.

The captain was detirmined not to let _that _happen again.

* * *

Just like she usually did when she got her suspicious, the tomboyish lookout saw right through his casual eating of his apple.

"What's up?" she inquired, sitting onto of the table and snagging an apple of her own from the bowl beside her, much to Hakasae and Ahim's discomfort but to his amusement, "is that adventurer dude from yesterday or something?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "something like that."

But she understood what he was talking about- he could tell from the faint smirk on her face as she nodded slowly.

That was enough to set his mind at ease enough to doze off in his chair.

* * *

_Be fearless for the fearful. _

That's what he was taught once by Aka Red himself. Even on his own crew had the fearful, (hello, Don,) which both annoyed him but gave him reason to fight all that harder. He was to be brave but said fearful could not be, and strong with they simply did not have it in them.

These facts gave him courage more than anything else could.


End file.
